Suaranya
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Ara terkejut, bagaimana perangai Edward Grenore membuka suara di depannya/barista!AU/DiE x SD/warning ada di dalam/Enjoy, onegai


**A/N :** Hai semua, Kuma bawa AddAra kali ini. Jujur aja ini fict udah selesai dari bulan kemarin, karena sifat negatif manusia yang dinamakan 'mager' ini aku jadi tunda-tunda buat publish.

So, selamat membaca~

* * *

 **Suaranya**

 **.**

 **Elsword Fanfiction**

 **AU!**

 **Pair : AddAra (DiE x SD)**

 **Warning : OOC!Add, OOC!Ara, typo(s), dan sebagainya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sesekali Ara Haan ingin menghabiskan malam yang dingin dengan minuman hangat sambil berbincang dengan seseorang hingga melupakan sejenak rasa suntuknya akan tuntutan tugas dosen. Ara Haan merasa tidak beruntung mendapatkan dosen segila Mr. Ainchase yang seenak jidat meninggalkan tugas baru selagi tugas lama pun masih dikerjakan setengah. Dia seperti menyamakan anak didiknya dengan robot, iya. Bahkan Ara Haan yang notabe mahasiswi rajin pun akan gumoh melihat setumpuk tugas itu terpampang pada note di ponselnya, bagaimana mereka yang malas?. Intinya malam ini Ara jenuh dengan tugasnya, maka ia memilih untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Tidak peduli akan dingin, Ara ingin sesaat menjauh dari laptop dan pasti laptopnya pun juga butuh istirahat.

Berbalut pakaian hangat, jaket kesukaan dan syal hitam juga sarung tangan berwarna oranye, Ara membelah hawa musim dingin dengan mengantungi tangan di kantung jaket. Aisha pernah mengatakan ia pernah menemukan sebuah cafe yang unik dan tak jauh dari daerah tempatnya Ara tinggal, cafe yang katanya sang pemilik bekerja sendirian. Bukan, bukan itu hal uniknya, sang pemilik sendiri tidak pernah berbicara tapi mampu melayani pelanggan. Sumpah, Ara sudah tinggal di sini selama kurang lebih dua tahun tapi baru tahu ada cafe seperti itu di sekitar sini. Rumornya si pemilik seorang tunawicara sejak lahir, ada yang bilang si pemilik trauma berbicara lantaran suatu hal. Ara dikaluti rasa ragu untuk menuju ke sana, tetapi Aisha berkata bahwa tidak akan menyesal datang. Maka kakinya melangkah menuju cafe unik itu.

Hanya butuh limabelas menit untuk Ara menemukan cafe bernama Paranoia, cafe unik yang dibicarakan sebelumnya. Ara mulai memegang knop pintunya dan membukanya lalu masuk. Sepi, tidak ada pelanggan. Jelas, ini sudah malam dan pastinya calon pelanggannya akan enggan untuk keluar dari rumahnya karena suhu dingin yang membuat malas untuk bergerak. Sebuah cafe sederhana, tidak besar, lagu-lagu klasik yang terputar, terdapat ornamen-ornamen yang menghias sekitar ruangan, figura yang digantung, meja bulat dan kursi yang berpasangan. Tentu, ada si pemilik yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelasnya dengan hati-hati. Menanggapi kedatangan Ara, si pemilik melirik dan bersiap untuk menerima pesanan. Ara dengan perasaan sedikit gugup mendekati meja panjang itu, meja yang digunakan penyaji untuk membuat makanan atau minumannya di sana, termasuk membuat kopi. Ara duduk di salah satu bangku, menghadap daftar menu yang diberikan oleh pemilik dengan diam. Netra gadis itu meniti setiap daftarnya, "Um.. aku pesan cappucino dan panekuk madu."

Si pemilik cuma mengangguk, berbalik badan untuk berkarya di belakang meja panjang ini. Dia mungkin sudah maklum pada pelanggan dengan gelagat seperti itu. Cafenya normal, pemiliknya tidak, batin Ara. Tubuh tinggi itu membelakangi Ara yang menumpu dagu, memandang pria berbahu lebar itu, mengenakan pakaian ala barista. Rambut putih tersebut tampak halus, sedikit panjang dan hampir menutupi telinganya. Jujur saja pemilik ini berwajah tampan, sungguh Ara akui itu. Netra ungu yang terang dan tajam, seperti mengintimidasi. Jujur lagi, Ara sempat bergidik tadi. Apakah hanya dia seorang yang menganggap si pemilik merupakan orang yang seram? Kalau memang seram, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan pelanggan setia yang diceritakan Aisha? Agak sedikit mustahil, tapi memang kenyataannya.

Ara langsung menggeleng, kedatangannya ke sini bukan memikirkan sesuatu yang jauh dan berakhir stress sendiri. Ia ingin mencoba makanan ringan di cafe ini, katanya sangat amat lezat. Harum panekuk mengacaukan lamunannya, si pemilik sudah meletakkan sepiring panekuk lezat, memaksakan Ara harus meneguk ludah melihatnya. Pria itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada alat pembuat kopi, menandakan bahwa ia mau kembali membuat kopinya. Ara merespon mengangguk, kembali memandang panekuk yang mendadak mengunggah selera. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ara langsung melahap sesuap dan langsung diam dengan mata terbelak.

"Tuan, anda partisserie profesional ya?"

Pria itu sekadar melirik, lalu kembali ke aktivitas menyeduh kopi. Ara menepuk jidat, ia lupa si pemilik ini tidak berbicara. Tapi mengajaknya ngobrol tidak masalah, maka Ara melanjutkan. "Jujur saja ini panekuk terenak kedua setelah buatan kakak laki-lakiku,"

Netra ungu itu lagi hanya melirik, namun Ara tidak peduli dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Orangtua-ku jauh dari daerah ini, bisa dibilang beda pulau. Dulu Ibu kerap memasakkan panekuk saat aku masih kecil, aku dan Kakak senang sekali setiap piring sarapan kami diisi dua potong panekuk madu khas rumahan. Maka dari itu, kakak mulai belajar membuat panekuk yang enak dari Ibu hingga ia bisa menciptakan panekuk khasnya dia sendiri. Hah.. aku rindu kampung halaman karena panekukmu, tuan. Sumpah, ini enak, aku tidak bosan mencicipinya," Ara kembali memasukan sesendok panekuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah itu si pemilik berbalik menghadap Ara dengan tatapan tajamnya, tidak bermasuk mendelik tapi memang seperti itu. Ia meletakkan cappucino itu perlahan tepat di samping panekuk, lalu melangkah keluar dari belakang meja panjangnya, mendekati Ara dan duduk di sampingnya, berjarak satu bangku. Ara tampak terkejut, terlebih melihat wajahnya lebih dekat lagi. Si pemilik menatap Ara, lagi.

"Ke, kenapa, tuan?"

"Anda ingin aku lanjut bercerita?"

Spontan si pemilik mengangguk, menambah mimik kejut si gadis berambut ebony tersebut. Ara melanjutkan ceritanya tentang bagaimana gersang kampung halamannya, bagaimana ia selalu menggigil di musim dingin, bagaimana dulu ia bermain di kampung halaman, bagaimana sekarang ia stres berkutat dengan tugas dan dosen menyebalkan. Pria surai putih itu merespon anggukkan dan gelengan, terkadang isyarat dari jemarinya. Disela sesendok panekuk atau seteguk cappucino, Ara asyik bercerita di sana. Bahkan menyadari ia bercerita pada seorang yang bisu, seorang dengan tatapan tajam, seorang penyaji cafe kecil di pinggir kota. Ara tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa seasyik itu bercerita pada pemilik cafe yang bahkan baru ia temui belasan menit yang lalu, bahkan lagi tidak bisa membalasnya walau sekadar mengatakan 'iya'. Tapi Ara nyaman-nyaman saja, si pemilik juga terlihat bukan orang yang berbahaya walau terlihat mencurigakan, toh memang itu keinginannya sejak tugas kuliah laknatnya datang menerjang.

Terbesitnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk sang pemilik. "Tuan, nama anda siapa?"

Pria itu mengambil dompetnya di saku belakang celana, mengeluarkan kartu nama dan memberikannya pada Ara. Manik emas Ara meratapi kartu nama itu membaca sederet nama yang terpampang. Edward Grenore, lahir di Velder pada bulan pertama hari kedua tahun—eh? Ara mengedipkan matanya setelah melihat pada tahun kelahiran pria bernama Edward itu. Mereka hanya bertaut dua tahun, tetap lebih muda Ara. Buru-buru ia kembalikan kartu nama pada pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu anda masih semuda itu," kata Ara pada Edward.

Edward cuma mengangguk, entah matanya menerawang kemana. Ara membisu sesaat, menghabiskan panekuk juga cappucinonya. Ah ya, apakah Ara sudah bertindak kelewatan? Melihat kartu nama Edward begitu saja, tapi 'kan dia sendiri yang memberikan kartu namanya. Semoga tidak membuat ia merasa risih, batin Ara.

"Menyenangkan,"

Hah? Ara menoleh, ke kanan lalu ke kiri, ke atas lalu ke bawah, ke timur lalu—

"Nona, anda melihat kemana? Mencari sumber suara?"

Dan ya, Ara menemukan manik ungu yang mengilat dari tatapan teduh seorang Edward Grenore, bibirnya menyeringai dan tangan itu menumpu wajah, seakan seperti orang yang meledek. Untuk Edward, ia menemukan wajah terkejut sangat seorang pelanggan yang baru saja mendengar suaranya. Edward tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ara yang masih menegang. Sekaget itu kah?  
"Hei, nona.. Tuan Grenore pada pelanggan!—"

"KAU BERBICARA?!"

Suara meninggi Ara hampir membuat Edward terjengkal ke belakang dan pria itu kembali membetulkan posisi duduk. Lagi, sebuah seringai ditunjukan Edward. Ia berdecak, "Tentu saja, aku manusia, punya mulut dan sarafku masih normal,"

"Ta, tapi—"

"Aku yang tidak pernah berbicara pada pelangganku?" potong Edward langsung. "Aku.. bosan berbicara, hanya itu,"

"... Serius?"

Edward mengangguk, "Serius."

Ara tercengang mendengar alasan tidak waras dari pemilik cafe 'unik' ini. Gila ya?

"Tu, tunggu.. itu benar?"

"Apakah aku terlihat membohongimu?"

"Er.. tidak,"

"Bagus."

Edward bangkit berdiri, kembali di belakang meja panjangnya, mengeluarkan satu cangkir dari rak dan menuangkan kopi panas dari teko kaca. Ara menunggu, Edward menyadari. "Mau tambahan kopi?"

"A-ah tidak, aku takut tidak bisa tidur nanti malam."

Maka Edward meletakkan teko tersebut dan kembali ke sebelah Ara dengan segelas kopi di genggaman. Ara stress? Tidak, dia hanya terkejut. Seorang pembisnis yang kerap dibicarakan beberapa orang ini mendadak tertawa dan menyeringai, di hadapan Ara yang baru kali pertama menampakkan wujud di depan Edward.

"Nona, jangan dijadikan beban pikiranmu karena masalah ini,"

"Maaf, tidak.. menyangka saja. Ini mendadak sekali, lagipula. Aku jadi punya banyak pertanyaan,"

"Mau bertanya? Silakan," Edward menunggui Ara yang menopang dagu dengan kopi hangatnya.

"Kenapa Tuan Grenore tidak mau berbicara pada pelanggan?"

"Suatu hari aku pernah merasakan bosan berbicara dan itu saat pembukaan cafe ini, jadi aku mencoba untuk tidak berbicara dan asyik juga—jangan kau kira selama dua tahun ini aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak berbicara, kadang aku berbicara pada cermin atau sekadar menyenandung, itu pun kalau cafe belum buka atau tutup,"

Ara mengangguk-angguk, ada saja orang seperti ini, "Lalu bagaimana berinteraksi dengan pelanggan pertama kali?"

"Aku memberitahu mereka dengan bahasa tubuh, sebuah kebohongan. Yep, tunawicara dan mereka mengerti,"

"Gila sekali.." komentar Ara pada kebohongan terbesar Edward. Sedang pria itu tertawa sejadinya.

"Suka bercerita?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. bercerita, pada pelanggan seperti kita begini. Suka?"

Edward menyeruput kopinya sebelum menjawab, "Justru kebalikkannya, mereka yang curhat padaku. Padahal mau diajak berbicara juga, tidak akan kujawab."

Selesai menjawab, ia melangkah pada pintu cafe, membalikkan papan tulisan pada pintu menjadi 'Close' dan duduk lagi di samping Ara.

"Sudah tutup?"

"Terpaksa—nah lanjutkan,"

Ara mengangguk lagi, "Keluargamu?"

"Kenapa jadi keluargaku?"

"Yaa.. kalau kamu keberatan tidak perlu dijawab,"

Edward menggeleng singkat, "Ibu dan Ayah ada di kampung, aku membuka bisnis di sini—tenang, mereka tidak tahu kalau aku berbohong di sini. Ada lagi?"

"Siapa orang yang tahu kau sebenarnya bisa berbicara? Di luar keluarga tentunya,"

"Hmm.. tidak ada,"

Ara mengerutkan dahi, "Benar?"

"Kalau mau tanya kenapa bisa membangun cafe ini tanpa berkata-kata, itu privasi,"

"Er.. mencurigakan sekali. Pendidikan?"

"Lulusan S1,"

"Darimana?"

"Kau akan tahu,"

Ara mengerang, "Heeee."

Sekali lagi Edward Grenore menampakan tawa khasnya. Ara cukup terpukau akan sosok Edward yang awalnya ia kira pria ini manusia yang menakutkan, menatap pelanggannya dengan amat sangat dingin. Nyatanya tawa seseram psikopat ini berbunyi indah dalam telinga Ara—oke mungkin jahat dibilang tawa psikopat, tetapi memang benar adanya.

"Apakah tokomu selalu sepi setiap malam?"

Edward meneguk sisa kopi terakhirnya, "Tidak selalu, mungkin kebetulan saja kau datang di saat cafe sepi—ah, ada dua orang sebelum kamu masuk ke sini,"

"Begitu?" Edward mengangguk.

"Belajar masak dan bisnis darimana?"

"Nyonya yang tak kuketahui namanya ini cerewet juga ya,"

Ara mendelik, "Kalau keberatan tidak perlu dijawab,"

"Maaf, maaf, hanya bercanda. Memasak memang sudah hobi, sejak SMA sudah mampu memasak untuk keluarga bahkan pernah menjual bento untuk kenalan, lalu tertarik meramu kopi dan minuman-minuman lainnya. Kalau bisnis," Edward mengetuk-ngetuk pelipis kepala dengan telunjuk, "gunakan ingatan dan akalmu selama kamu belajar di SMA, cukup mudah."

"Modal?"

"Tidak perlu tahu,"

"Jangan-jangan mencuri,"

"Itu gila, serius."

Ara tergelak, Edward pun sama. Astaga.. rasanya Ara ingin semalaman berbincang dengan Edward hingga berganti hari, ditemani segelas kopi lagi mungkin tidak buruk. Ara mengeluarkan tiga buah permen dari tas kecilnya itu, menawarkan satu untuk Edward.

"Rasa coklat? Blueberry tidak ada?"

"Kau suka rasa blueberry?"

"Sangat amat suka, namun harga blueberry saat ini sedang mahal jadinya aku tidak membelinya—permen ini aku ambil," Edward mengambilnya sebungkus, memasukan permennya ke dalam mulut, "terima kasih."

Ara mengangguk-angguk, tanpa sadar ia sudah tau beberapa indentitas seorang Edward. Mulai dari kapan ia lahir sampai buah kesukaannya, apakah ini keberuntungan? Ara rasa tidak. Lalu ada satu hal yang lupa ia beritahu, ia merasa bodoh saat ini.

"Astaga, maafkan aku, Tuan Grenore. Aku lupa memberitahu namaku padamu,"

Edward yang menunggu momen ini pun berdecak singkat sambil mengemut permen tersebut, "Tidak masalah, santai saja."

Ara buru-buru mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenal dari dompet kecilnya, memberinya pada Edward dan sementara pria bermanik ungu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ara tadi, meniti informasi pada kartu itu. Sesaat, Edward mengembalikannya.

"Unik, Nyonya Haan,"

Akhirnya Ara mendengar Edward memanggil namanya, walau sebatas nama keluarga. "Terima kasih, tapi dimana uniknya?"

Edward tersenyum tanpa arti, "Namamu hanya Ara Haan. Dua kata, singkat juga. Orang-orang akan mudah mengingat namamu,"

"Bukankah banyak nama-nama orang yang bahkan lebih singkat?"

Edward mendelikkan bahu, "Tapi namamu sudah cukup tergambar di dalam ingatanku."

Ara menjawabnya dengan gumaman, Edward mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya sesuai alunan musik klasik yang terputar lewat alat piringan yang mungkin umurnya sudah hitungan tahun, entah bagaimana Edward mendapatnya. Siapa tahu punya ayahnya lalu ia bawa kemari.

"Tuan Grenore,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu memutuskan untuk berbicara kepadaku?"

Pria itu mendadak diam, membisu sesaat. Kemudian ia menyeringai, lagi. Menatap Ara penuh arti, "Kalau kukatakan kamu menyenangkan, bagaimana?"

Ayolah, kenapa Edward suka sekali mengatakan bahwa Ara itu 'menarik dan menyenangkan'? Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, apa dayatarik dari seorang Ara Haan yang notabe cuma mahasiswi biasa? Menjalani kehidupan semestisnya seorang pelajar kuliahan, tidak ada yang spesial. Tetapi manusia yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini dengan seringai ehem—menawannya itu sudah mengatakan tiga kali, untuk Ara Haan. Maka gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tuan Grenore.. sungguh, jangan jadikan itu alasannya—"

"Tapi aku berkata apa adanya," potong Edward. "Kau itu pelanggan, aku penjamu-mu. Tapi di sisi lain, Nyonya Haan adalah orang yang beda di mataku,"

"Apa yang beda?"

Hanya seringai misteri yang menjawab pertanyaan Ara itu, rasanya ingin sekali menyiram kopi panas pada wajah Edward. "Intinya.. Nyonya Haan sudah memuaskanku untuk berbicara, bercerita begini. Sudah lama aku tidak berbincang banyak dengan orang—kecuali orang tuaku, tentunya."

Edward memang mengatakan seadanya, rasa ingin berbicaranya muncul kala Ara bercerita di awal tadi. Ia suka mimik wajahnya yang berubah-ubah sesuai suasana cerita, manik keemasannya yang mengilat, intonasinya yang lucu dan bikin nyaman saja, juga—oke cukup, Edward tidak perlu memikirkan semuanya. Ara menyerah, maka ia cuma diam saja.

"Pulanglah," Edward berjalan kembali ke belakang meja. Ara memperhatikan geriknya, "besok kuliah 'kan?"

"Iya sih..,"

"Pulang sana, siapa tahu ada tugas yang belum selesai. Besok-besok silakan datang lagi, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk menyempatkan diri kemari."

Ara melirik arloji peraknya, setuju atas saran Edward untuk kembali ke apartemen. Gadis surai ebony tersebut bersiap untuk pulang, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompet dan diserahkan kepada Edward.

"Terima kasih, Tuan—"

"Edward saja cukup, jangan pakai 'Tuan Grenore' lagi,"

"Kalau begitu aku pun juga sama," Ara tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Ara." Edward berkacak pinggang, melangkah pada pintu cafe, berniat mengantarnya keluar hanya sampai ke depan saja.

"Oh ya, Ara?"

Ara menoleh, "Hmm?"

Edward menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuk, "Jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa aku bisa berbicara. Hanya padamu aku membuka mulutku."

Entah Ara harus merasa tersanjung atau sejenisnya, menyimpan rahasia sesosok Edward Grenore dalam dirinya mulai saat ini. Seakan Edward mempercayainya penuh, menyuruh Ara untuk merangkul rahasia besar mereka. Tak mungkin untuk Ara tak tersenyum pada Edward, menanggapinya dengan kikikan kecil. "Mau membayarku dengan apa?" candanya.

"Hmm.. kupikir segelas frape dan sepiring panekuk cukup untuk setiap kedatanganmu,"

"Oke, deal."

Ara tergelak kembali, disusul Edward. Pria itu lalu membukakan pintu untuk sang calon pelanggan favoritnya, menyertai hingga menapakkan kaki di luar cafe yang dingin. Ara menggosokkan telapak tangan, barangkali menunggu Edward untuk berkata sebelum ia benar-benar kembali ke apartemen. Namun sayangnya, hanya ada senyum lebar terpampang pada wajah tampannya. Ara menggerutu kecil, "Aku pulang dulu. Sukses selalu, Ed."

Edward mengangguk kecil, melambaikan tangan pada Ara yang melambai juga sebelum berbalik badan dan membelakangi cafe Paranoia. Detik ini Ara merasakan kembali hawa yang tak bersahabat, setidaknyanya ada hal mengesankan di tengah cuaca begini. Ara Haan menemukan kesenangan baru untuk lebih sering mengunjungi Paranoia, bercakap-cakap bersama Edward Grenore.

Ara tidak tahu, mengapa ia menjadi amat menginginkan Edward dalam dunianya sekarang. Membayangkan betapa asyiknya sebuah dunia yang diisi rangkaian obrolan mereka, Ara terkikik geli. Mana mau Ara berbagi cerita seperti ini untuk Aisha. Oh ayolah, ia meringis membayangkan wajah seram Edward kalau rahasia ini sampai bocor.

"Tapi, tunggu. Aku penasaran seperti apa Ed kalau marah. Lain kali akan kucoba memancingnya," gumamnya.

Dan Ara merasa saat ini ia mampu begadang demi setumpuk tugas itu.

* * *

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Agak sedih mengingat AddAra adalah pair yang terbilang 'jarang'. Doakan saja kedepannya, aku makin rajin mendedikasikan fiksi-fiksi buat fandom Elsword dan pair ini. Kuma masih belajar mengembangkan alur cerita, jadi kalau memang ada something yang agak nganu, mohon dikritik.

Saya senang bila pembaca sekalian meninggalkan kesan, kritik, dan sarannya di kotak review

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
